Settled For Now
by CSilverado
Summary: It's too difficult to wait until April 1st, so I wrote this fic. Enjoy! P.S. this is super smutty- much smuttier than I set out to write. Whoops. You've been warned.


His stubble. He had that tiny 5-o'clock shadow that was just starting to grow and she could feel it very clearly as his mouth moved against hers, and damn it if she didn't love it. Her back was pressed firmly against the drink cart and his front was pressed firmly against her. She felt everything. _Everything._

They'd been at this for a few minutes now. His left hand remained tangled in her hair, knotting it more as he held her face to his. His right hand had moved on— first down to her ass where he squeezed then slowly sliding up to her breast where he cupped her, rubbing his thumb back and forth across her now hardening nipple, eliciting breathy, helpless whimpers from her.

He smiled into their kiss at the sounds she was making and pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, moving his tongue back and forth over it and successfully turning her knees into Jell-O. He moved his lips then across her cheek and to her earlobe, licking at it before sucking it into his mouth and moving southward.

Trapped between the drink cart and Danny, she had nowhere to go but somehow couldn't help but try to pull him even closer. Her hands did some wandering of their own, smoothing over the tautness of his back down to his ass, which she'll admit she's noticed once or twice.

"Danny…" Mindy whispered into his hair as she cradled his head, keeping it close to her neck as he nipped there, trying to devour her. As if to shut her up, his mouth moved back to hers and his tongue slipped back inside. Mindy didn't think she had ever been kissed so thoroughly in her life. While his tongue explored her mouth, his hips started doing this circular grinding thing that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head. On top of that, he was grunting in a very low and…rhythmic…way. This might be going too far— they're in public for Christ's sake.

Before she knew what was happening, his right hand, which had been gripping her ass circled around and was between her legs, rubbing her through her jeans.

"Oh god, Danny…wait… Danny…"As unbelievable as this felt (and that's just it—it felt _unbelievable—)_ she needed to know what was going on. Not five minutes ago he was helping, no dictating, one of the most romantic, heartfelt letters she'd ever read. To Cliff. From her. And now here they were dry humping like horny teenagers in the back of an airplane.

"Huh?" Danny pulled away just enough to look her in the eye. He did not, however, pull the rest of his body away from hers. His hips were still aligned with hers, his now obvious erection was still nestled in the space between her stomach and crotch. His eyes were dazed, unfocused and glossy and it didn't help that he kept looking down at her lips like he just couldn't wait to get back to them.

"What..?" It was too hard to form words. She was breathless, he was _smoldering_ – god, those eyes.

"Min, I'm sorry. I just… I couldn't…you shouldn't be with Cliff." He was stuttering and nervous.

"Why? Do you want me to be with _you_, Danny?"

She didn't even realize she'd asked the question until it was out of her mouth and she instantly regretted it. What if he answered no, or worse, what if he didn't answer her at all. What if he was just as confused about this as she was and her question had pulled them out of the glorious moment they were experiencing? She couldn't take that. All she wanted right now was his mouth, his hands, his hips, his tongue, him.

Before he could answer, she grabbed the front of his sweater and pulled him back to her mouth. Fuck it. He started this. He got her all hot and bothered. She'd deal with the consequences later. She now realized what she had already subconsciously decided: that if she had to pick between Danny and Cliff, her lawyer boyfriend didn't stand a chance against the grump with the dark, dark eyes.

Danny wasted no time. He deepened the kiss immediately and turned them so that she was up against a flat surface- the bathroom door, her brain registered for a split second before his hand was back between her legs. _Fuck._

Never wanting this to end and realizing that they were still basically in a public place, she reached down, turned the handle of the bathroom door and opened it. As they stumbled through, Mindy pushed Danny against the door, pushed the lock to the right and broke away from his mouth just as the light turned on.

Danny looked around – he looked confused like he didn't know how he ended up in the tiny, stale-smelling bathroom. Then he looked back at her and his eyes turned dangerous.

"Really?" he asked, hands on either side of her face doing that damn cheek stroking thing that let her know that this is not just about sex.

"Well, I'd rather not get arrested and the way we were going…" Mindy blushed but took this quiet moment to start running her hands over his torso and chest. She had been dying to do this for months… ok years, and she was not disappointed. He was warm and his muscles were hard and strong and solid beneath her palms.

"Mmm. And what exactly do you think is going to go on in here?" His voice was lower than she'd ever heard. He was teasing her but she was now certain that you could orgasm from a sound. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Danny. Just kiss me." No further encouragement needed.

Her jacket was on the floor within five seconds. Her shirt was next and Danny had somehow simultaneously managed to remove his sweater and unzip her pants at the same time. His hands were everywhere. Inside her jeans and underwear gripping the globes of her ass tightly in his palms and groaning at the sensation. Reaching around to stroke her back and forth along her slit. It took Mindy a moment to catch up but soon her hands were pulling his zipper down, reaching in and wrapping around the penis she had seen more times than she could remember at this point. But she had never seen it like this. It was hard, smooth, and pleasingly heavy in her hand. _I guess he's a grower…_she thought as she began to stroke him up and down. His pants and briefs were awkwardly pooled at his ankles but neither seemed to care.

"We should be quick. Someone will figure out we're in here," she whispered while she continued her ministrations and moved down to kiss his chest, focusing on his nipples and eliciting harsh, ragged sounds from him.

"Ok. How are we going to do this?" he asked. The room was much smaller than he thought now that he took a second to look around. The door felt to flimsy, and he was sure it would bust open if he tried to lift her against it. Though the postion did sound appealing…

"Ummm I could … turn around…" She was slightly embarrassed by what she was suggesting (not that she didn't enjoy the position but this was _Danny_ and it was their first time and now he would always have the knowledge that she suggested something so bold during their first encounter). But then he spoke and she was too turned on to give it any more thought.

"Fuck." He breathed into her neck as soon as what she suggested registered in his lust-addled brain. The image was just to clear. If it was possible, she felt him grow even harder in her hand.

"Yes. I mean I want to do that but not this time. I want to… just get on the sink."

"Danny, I can't fit on that sink."

"Yes, you can. Just try."

"Fine but I'm telling you…"

"Mindy. I'm about to step between your legs and fuck you until you come. Can you maybe not argue with me _right_ now?"

She would have laughed if she wasn't so turned on by his words. Fine. This should be interesting.

She was sort of right. After pulling her jeans and panties down to her ankles, Danny bent to take off her boots. She let go of him while he worked, slowly peeling her socks, pants and panties off next and throwing them into the corner next to the door.

Technically she did fit, but the soap dispenser was poking into her lower back and the edge of the sink was cutting into her thighs where they were touching it. She almost mentioned it but then he was there.

He was right there, in between her legs just like he promised, with his hand around his cock, poised to enter her. Her eyes went wide. This was it. Danny was going to be inside of her. Danny who was the most arrogant, complicated, conceded human being she had ever met. Danny who was her closest friend. Danny who she had occasionally dreamed about in scenarios not too different from this one. Danny.

He didn't enter her right away. Instead, he began to slowly rub himself along her sex. She was dripping wet—she basically had been since the moment he grabbed her breast against the drink cart. He groaned at the feeling of her coating him and she moaned a little too loudly when the head of his penis made very deliberate contact with her clit. Her wide eyes rolled back and closed and at that very moment, Danny pushed in.

His entry was sure and smooth and Mindy bit down in the spot where his neck met his shoulder while she gripped his waist tightly, pulling him into her more. He merely whimpered. Danny whimpered. She tried to memorize the sound because it was simultaneously the hottest and most endearing thing she had ever heard.

He didn't move right away and once they had both adjusted to this new facet of their relationship, they both pulled back to look at one another. Within seconds, their mouths found each other and Danny withdrew his hips only to drive _hard_ back into her. Mindy's mouth broke away and she screamed. What else could so do? It wasn't a girly scream, thank god. It was a womanly scream – low, deep, surprised and _nearly_ satisfied. She had never heard herself sound like that. She enjoyed sex noises, but sometimes she staged them. Not porn star staging but a moan here, an expletive there. She found it both turned her and the man she was sleeping with on. But with Danny… she had absolutely no control over the noises she was making.

"Uuuuahaa," she cried into his neck. "Fuck….fuck….fuck…..fuck….." she exhaled with every single one of his thrusts. How did this feel so good?

"Min. Fuck…. God you feel… Min, please- I need you…." He couldn't even talk. At least she wasn't alone.

His words, his voice, was turning her on more than she thought possible. She wanted quick and it turned out quick was all she or he really needed. His thrusts were getting erratic and his grunts were getting louder. She needed him to keep talking. "What…" she asked. Close enough to a sentence.

"Min… please come. Come on me. I need to feel you come around me." Well fuck. If you insist. At that moment he moved to her mouth and sloppily, hungrily kissed her. No preamble. Just tried to swallow her tongue with his mouth. As he pulled back, he openly and slowly licked her bottom lip. The action was so sensual, so sexual, that her body responded instantly. Her orgasm spread throughout her entire body and she opened her mouth in surprise. Danny noticed, feeling it where they were joined and seeing the pleasure fog over in her eyes. He kept moving, knowing with a couple more thrusts he'd be right there with her.

With a loud, guttural groan, Danny let go, coming hard inside of Mindy and breathing heavily as his thrusts slowed down and finally stopped. They remained still, breaths coming quickly, bodies still united as Danny slowly softened within her.

Mindy's hands were scratching lightly up and down his back, more tickling than scratching really. Her head was still buried in his neck and she gave him one last open-mouthed kiss there, tasting his sweat on her tongue. The action caused him to thrust involuntarily within her and she moaned contentedly. She pulled her head back and finally looked at him, smiling.

"So," he began. "That happened."

"Yeah," she replied softly. He reached between them and used his hand to guide himself out of her. He took a brief detour and touched his thumb to her highly sensitized clit. Mindy drew in a sharp breath. He continued drawing circles on her clit as he spoke.

"So, we should go back to our seats…"Mindy was staring at him. Was he serious? How was he doing this? Was he a wizard? Somehow he'd managed to make her post-orgasm oversensitivity work. She was biting her lip and staring directly at him. He was grinning.

"Danny…don't stop." She was begging him now. This took an unexpected turn. Before she could figure out what he was doing, he was seated on the closed toilet seat lid, pulling her body close to his. In an instant, his mouth was on her, his talented, talented tongue replacing his thumb and moving in circles over her.

"Ohmygod." It was a word. It was a noise. It was something. Within seconds, Mindy found that she couldn't get close enough. She scooted further toward the edge, now effectively fucking Danny's mouth while he just stared up at her. She could tell from his eyes that he was smiling. To make matters worse, his hand, the one that had started this whole thing, began stroking himself. How was he this hard again? Wasn't he nearly forty? Was he really this turned on by her pleasure that he had to jerk himself off while he ate her out in an airplane bathroom? Everything about this was dirty and hot and ..

"FUCK, Danny! God!" He wasn't even moving around on her now. He was just sucking her clit and moving it in his mouth. The fingers of his unoccupied hand were slipping inside her.. two.. no, now three, and pumping in an out at a maddeningly slow but fucking sexy pace. She was about to come again and remembering that he had no problem sharing that information with her a few minutes ago, spoke up.

"Danny, please. I'm gonna come. Fuck. How are you doing… your tongue. I'm going to come on your tongue." And then she did. Hard. She didn't notice him stand up. He stood over her as she was coming down from her high. His cock still in his hand, his eyes intense. She nodded and in that instance he closed his eyes and came on her stomach and in between her legs. Dirty…. And hot. Oh, boy.

"Ok." It took a minute but his breath returned to normal. "I think we should really go back now." He pulled a paper towel from the dispenser and turned on the sink, wetting it a little bit. Instead of handing it to her, he gently cleaned her up. It was his mess, after all.

She pulled her panties and jeans back on, follow by her socks and boots.. God this was going to be uncomfortable. Her panties were still wet from their escapades earlier and she didn't exactly have access to a shower here. Oh well. Worth it.

Danny got dressed quickly. They only bumped into each other a few times. When they were both about as decent as they could get, Danny turned toward her.

"You ready?"

"I guess. How much more time do we have on this plane?"

"Umm I think about three more hours."

She wanted to ask what happened next. What do they do when they get off the plane, but for some reason, despite the fact that his tongue had just been inside her body, not to mention other parts of him, she felt strangely shy.

"Let's try to sleep a little." It was all she could manage to say.

They made their way back to their seats. Mindy got comfortable, crossing her legs. She kept glancing at him but he was just staring straight ahead, looking like the cat that ate the canary. Fine, if he was going to play it cool, so could she. It's not like she had to spend her time thinking about how this changed everything. How did Danny feel? Why did this happen now? How she would have to deal with Cliff, who already didn't trust her, but why should that matter at all now? It's not like she could reconcile with him. First, she didn't even know if she wanted to. Second, she couldn't lie to him. God this was going to be awk…

"We should probably head to my place after we land. It's closer. I still have your emergency overnight back you left so you'll be fine for work tomorrow."

"Okay. That sounds good."

He laced his fingers with hers, closed his eyes and turned his head to go to sleep. And with that it was settled. For now.


End file.
